Fangs of Revenge
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: A girl, experimented upon, memoryless and turned into the almost perfect killer only to be freed by her supposed target. A boy, a shadow, alone from the day his mother died, taken in by a mutant theif and trained to take care of himself with others like him, orphans becoming family to one another. What do they have to do with each other? Read on to see how their fates entwine!
1. Prologue: Vendetta

Wolverina: The Fangs of Revenge

Written By: June Gilbert

X-men Next Generation Book 1

Part One: Before My Eyes Opened

Prologue

The form within the bio tank stirred restlessly in her dreams. Who knew what she dreamed of, waiting to come alive. Waiting for the Awakening, then the Release. Release to kill, to stalk and then annihilate her single target. The object of her dreams and nightmares, he supposed. The others had programmed her to capture only, but he had fixed that. The target could not, **WOULD** not, escape his vengeance again.

The teenage feminine form within the tank jerked sharply. No matter how deeply she thirsted for blood on her new-made claws, she would not birth from the tank until it was time, dammit. She had been a nearly normal fifteen year old girl, until a truck had paralyzed her from the waist down… Or should have done so, as she realized to her detriment. The townspeople had chased her from her town, screaming and snarling hatefully at her as she ran. Bereft and motherless after the accident, it had been too easy to draw her into Vector's home.

You see, she contained one of the most dangerous X-genes of all time; a healing factor unrivaled by even her target in his prime of life. The deepest cuts healed nearly instantaneously, broken bones took only moments to heal, as well as having nearly unrivaled inhuman strength and speed. That was only the tip of her powers, though.

By dint of torturing a telepath, he had learned she had the potential for power unmatched by any alive today. If her powers came to full bloom, she could summon spirits to gain their powers, animal spirits mostly. And, to boot, her bones were made of a metal unknown by man, an alloy of adamantium and a dark metal far tougher than aforementioned metal, and traces of diamond. He was amazed by its durability, however. When he tested it, it would only crack under an UNBELIEVEABLE amount of force.

There WERE a few drawbacks to be fixed in the girl, however, the man thought sourly.

For one thing, she had claws, but was unable to use them. They were only half-evolved, definitely prominent, but unusable as was. _With a little meddling, that would easily be fixed_, Vector reflected.

Another drawback, or rather, drawback and blessing was her willpower. It simply exceeded expectations, and was hell to break. She resisted the programming for five months straight, longer than any project in living mortal memory. Also fixed by some meddling. He could and would turn that incredible willpower to the finding and destruction of her target. Vector smirked._ Logan had had this coming to him for more than a hundred years..._

Her last drawback was that she might fail. Vector shook his head angrily, _Victory won't fail me. It's not in her programming to fail, much less her gnetic make up. Genetics are everything in this damnable world... The world Victory would soon conquer for me._ Vector smiled, an eerie effect on a human face that hadn't smiled in over a decade. Vector stopped smiling the day his mother was raped.

He wrung his hands together. Soon, he would have the perfect mate to stand by his side as he wreaked his revenge on his Father's murderer. He could almost taste the blood, a salty elixir in his mouth as he delivered the kill bite that would separate head from body.

His Mother, dead two years, would be so very proud.

Watch out, Weapon X.

Weapon V is coming for you.

**So, what do you think of my first attempt at a Wolverine storyline? Shalll I continue? Wolverine is one of my favorite charecters, and so are the other pairings that will be coming up in this story. I've got the story written on paper, the problem is typing it up. Please give me only constructive criticism, as I do not appreciate flames. **


	2. Chapter 1 Wolverine

Wolverina: The Fangs of Revenge

Written By: June Gilbert

X-men Next Generation Book 1

Part One: Before My Eyes Opened

**Chapter One: Wolverine**

Logan sighed. How he hated sitting still, just twiddling his thumbs. There hadn't been a strike from the Brotherhood in WEEKS, or, for that matter, much crime at all. Just those stupid diplomatic talks with the humans that were, as Charles put it, going as well as expected.

Simply put, he was very bored.

Maybe a session in the Danger Room would help. He was getting sort of jittery. _And me jittery is not a good idea. I tend to slash things when I get jittery, _Logan reflected as he slipped out of the class he'd been listening in on.

Charles would go on teaching even without him there, so there was no real need to bother staying. Even if he was a bit worried about Charles from time to time, though he'd never admit it. The telepath seemed to be slipping ever so slightly these days, especially on remembering certain needed things. Like meals. But Jean and Sheila would take care of him, Logan reasoned as he exited. Those two were the worrywarts of the team, and acted like older sisters/mothers to most of the other kids here.

The hall was crowded with teenagers, as always. Kids throwing snowballs, fireballs, Logan even ducked a slime ball or two before they noticed his glare. Suddenly silent, sheepish kids parted for him. Logan swept through, ignoring the fearful looks some kids passed him.

Those were usually the newbies. They hadn't learned his roughness was to teach them discipline and he really did care about all these squirts. He just preferred not to show it in the way Jean or the others did, by praising the kids. Backhanded compliments when they managed a difficult maneuver, yes. Comforting them after a personal squabble, no way in hell would he be caught doing that. He'd had enough of that with Jubilee. Behind him, the noisy ruckus started up again, leaving Logan mentally shaking his head. _I've got to be getting old for that noise to actually be welcome. Now, if the brats aren't practicing, I can get myself a session in the Danger Room and work the itch out of my claws. Or my feet, whichever it is. _

Logan hoped the Danger Room would cool the irritable flashes and itchy feet feelings he got all too often recently. Normally, this usually signaled a wandering journey for him. Charles accepted him back every time when he came; it was nice to know he had a constant place to lay his head if only he could keep his ass there.

Sometimes Logan cursed his inability to lay down roots. Especially when certain dates made him jittery enough to go on a wandering jaunt simply for the protection of everyone he cared about. Like the date that (probably) had him in a fit right now, also known as his birthday. Normally, Sabretooth would hunt him down and try to kill him this day, every year like clockwork. Logan had no damn idea how the man found him, but the day of his birth usually ended ugly.

That, however, was impossible. Logan had beheaded Sabretooth, twice. Once on Earth, once in his little jaunt into Hell. And the sword he used the second time around normally guaranteed NO comebacks, not from where Logan had used it. Logan still had the nasty feeling that, a week from today, something or someone would attack, looking for him. Again.

Ugh. Logan was starting to feel the beginnings of a REAL bad mood coming on. _Probably because of the headache you're giving yourself over this whole mess_, Logan chided himself inwardly as he entered the Danger Room. Time to lose the pestering thoughts.

"Cerebro. Level Wolverine, now," Logan said.

Sentinels abruptly ringed him. Logan grinned. The giant steel robots were too easy to take down. At least in Cerebro the Sentinels didn't often spout annoying surprises like they were ever so fond of incorporating into the blasted robots.

SHIK! SHIK!

The screaming of torn metal was music to his ears. More Sentinels swarmed the ever-changing landscape, some coming faster than the others and others with heavier arsenals that took longer to transport. Logan was fairly careful not to get hit by one of the missiles those heavily armored Sentinels used; they hurt like a bitch because the damage(or at least some of it) was very real at his setting. At least, his mind thought so and his body responded.

Point was that the damage hurt. Logan could not afford to end up in Elixir and Gideon's healing bay again. Insufferable kids tried to order him around. Gideon was training under Elixir at the moment, so he was less inclined to orders, but Elixir… Damn, that kid was stubborn.

_At least I heal fast. _

* * *

**Several Hours later**

After several hours in the Danger Room, Logan had to vacate the place for new recruit training. He had a few laughs watching at the control panel how many times the new mutants screwed up.

Apparently the Institute's newest team, consisting of only Sheila, Gideon, and Helen weren't working together so well yet. Sheila and Helen kept getting into squabbles; the blue furred teen and the brunette gender bender were forever at each other's throats. It was all the team healer (and default peacemaker) could do to keep the temperamental teenage girls (sometimes girl and boy) from killing each other.

Their arguments always made him snicker softly; the squabbles ranged from battle tactics to who was messiest in their rooms. That was what happened when those two end up roommates AND teammates. . . Logan could definitely compare that to himself and Scot at points. Of course, the Boy Scout and Logan ended up in fistfights more often than the quarreling teens, but Jean had always separated them when they were on an active team together.

The usual routine of a mission-free day for him and most of the brats (including his teammates) followed; after training, the kids and adults hit the showers then got ready for dinner. After a relatively peaceful dinner (no throwing things or fights breaking out), everyone headed for bedtime routines or, in some cases, to finish homework that had been put off till last minute. Teenagers tended to do that a lot, even here.

Logan simply reclined on his bed, glaring irascibly at the ceiling. He absolutely hated being this inactive. The younger X-men were getting all the missions and experience nowadays. Oh, yes, he'd occasionally be summoned for a supervised mission, but that was about it. And he had a hard time standing some of the younger kids' egos. Sometimes he would swear those idiot brats thought themselves immortal. _If they knew the truths of such a life, they wouldn't be the same brats I've come to know. _

Switching his gaze to stare through the window, Logan eventually dozed at sometime between eleven o'clock and midnight.

He had no idea how he would come to regret it.

* * *

**Outside the Institute**

_ A solitary figure climbed the walls of the Institute easily, dropping silently over the stone walls. The trees were framed against the slight light of a crescent moon, looming over the figure as he raced along to the spot he had chosen. How angry Logan would be to learn he had infiltrated his precious Institute! The madman stifled a giggle as the sound of a soft, nearly inaudible" snik!," was heard. Twigs rained onto the ground in front of him, the small, strongly built figure gathering them eagerly for his purpose. The burden on his back swished softly as he made his way to the fountain in the middle of the Institute's courtyard, illuminated weakly by the sickly white sliver in the sky and nothing else. He had disabled the outdoor lights and security system long before he came here. _

_ The male figure smiled as he silently arranged his message. Weapon X wouldn't be able to resist tracking him down after this. Not with Victor Creed's blood saturating the ground around his twigs, the blood of his supposedly dead enemy. _

_ The intruder threw back his head and let loose with a series of manic howls, ending with a howl loud enough to shake the Institute's roofs. Lights clicked on immediately and the sounds of chaos was heard in the massive stone building. Vector dashed away, carrying the last bag of blood he had used to fake Victor's scent. He made it over the wall just as Victory's target burst from the door, snarling with both sets of claws bared. Vector was tempted to attack, but without his Victory, battle with the target was far, far too risky. Vector instinctively knew this as he fled into the night. And Vector's instincts had not once led him wrongly. _

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Logan snarled as he came upon an area in the grounds near a fountain that stank of blood. Familiar blood to boot. He looked down and growled at the message the intruder had left, painted in blood with twigs to make sure it was clear.

WEOPEN X

WEAPON V IS GUNNING FOR YOU

The intruder reeked of Victor Creed, which nearly sent Logan over the edge. Pushing his way through the curious and horrified crowds of teenage mutants, Logan snarled softly under his breath as he stormed back to his room. He knew he would be unable to sleep with this violation of his home, so he was going to start packing. Where he was going, he didn't know. But he was going to get this "Weapon V" before it attacked the Institute. No matter what he said, he hated to put the only home he'd ever known in danger. He was going to kill the one who had violated his home, no matter the B.S. Charles spouted about nonviolence. He growled quietly when he realized his claws were still out and impeding his ability to get back into his room. Sheathing them forcibly, he entered and got down his old rucksack.

_Well, Weapon V, Weapon X still has his claws and is damn ready to use 'em. Let's see if you can match up, huh? _A feral grin spread across Logan's face.

He had a feeling he would be enjoying the chance to fight whatever the hell the Weapon X program had up their sleeves this time.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in ages ^^' I've been uber busy with school. Junior year in highschool takes A LOT out of you... And like I said, I'm having a hard time typing this story. My OC will come in soon, if not in the next chapter. I'm planning to finish this story as a prolgue of sorts to where the real story starts, which will include Laura (X-23), Remy (finally) and Rogue at least. I am a dedicated Rogue/Gambit shipper so yeah ^^ There will be some Scott/Jean in the following chapter, and then I'll get down to the good stuff, I promise! What do you think of my story so far? Please leave a review!**

**Again, please leave a review!**

**-June **


	3. Chapter 2 Jean

Wolverina: The Fangs of Revenge

Written By: June Gilbert

X-men Next Generation Book 1

Part One: Before My Eyes Opened

Chapter Two: Jean

"Rob, one more burn like this one and no more mutant baseball until you can dodge properly," Jean Grey scolded gently as she led a certain student of hers to the medic bay.

Seeing Robert's forlorn look, she added, "I just want you to try to be more cautious. Zoe keeps clipping you with her fire. Please use more armor when you play baseball with her, alright? Ask Principal Scott about it."

Robert sighed unhappily, "She didn't mean to hit me… And how do I get practice at dodging if I don't get hit once in a while?"

"Once in a while is one thing mister. Once a week at least is something else entirely."

"Fine…"

Jean knew when Rob was sulking, and this was one of those times. Sometimes the team she had been assigned could be a handful.

The Element 4- the team name, as decided by the kids- consisted of four mutants; Zoe, a fire breather; Robert, a telekinetic like herself; Chloe, a water user who got into squabbles with Zoe almost daily; and Henry, a super-strong mutant whose kind heart usually prevented some of the worse squabbles turning into fights when Jean couldn't be around. She still really couldn't figure out why she had been assigned such a volatile team- beyond the fact that Professor X knew she could handle it.

Even if Scott technically ran the school, Professor X was still in charge of building the teams and assigning mentors. Scott said it was because the Professor needed something to do in the school he founded, but Jean knew better. The Professor still had plenty of time to himself even while assigning teams.

_ That's what worries me sometimes... If only Scott weren't so bull headed he'd see that something was wrong with Professor X... Even Sheila knows there's something up with him. He spends too much time alone, since neither of us can be with him every minute of the day __and he only talks to the younger ones if they ask him something directly__. Then again, that girl is the closest any one young mutant has been to him in a long time. Oh Scott... How I wish you'd listen to us... _

Jean sighed sheepishly, thinking of the times she had been called away from her team only to deeply regret it later on. However, it was somewhat distracting when your boyfriend was also your boss. Rob winced when he put his hand on the door handle.

"Be careful. I'll open it for you," Jean sighed, noting a burn on Rob's dominant hand. With a flick of her wrist, the door opened soundlessly as if on its own. Rob grinned gratefully and stepped in. Jean followed, only to be met by Elixir. The golden skinned boy smiled amicably.

"Rob get himself into trouble again?"

"Yeah, yeah Elixir don't rub it in," Rob groused, brown eyes sparking irritably.

"Geez, relax. Mind if Gideon tries his hand at healing those? They aren't too bad," Elixir observed, blue eyes critically inspecting the burns on Rob's forearms.

"Nah. Gideon doesn't backfire, so I'm fine."

"Hey! I SO do not backfire, you little-"

Jean ignored the boys bickering. Seeing Gideon curled up in a chair in one corner of the well-lighted Medic bay, she walked over to say hello. The dark skinned boy looked up at Jean's approach, white eyes still a bit unnerving for Jean.

Gideon was technically blind, but he could "see" living things in a way no other mutant the Xavier School had run across could. Instead of the world, he saw human and animal bodies with "colors". Plants and nonliving objects, however, he couldn't see.

Jean understood the basic mechanics of it, having been inside Gideon's mind upon the Professor's request. It had started as a simple foretelling of death when he could still see, but after the accident Gideon's powers accelerated. There was much potential in the boy, that much Jean knew. He had the ability to become an Omega class mutant, if he perfected his powers. Gideon's beaded dreadlocks clinked slightly as his head turned to stare uncannily directly at her.

"Miss Jean? What's up?"

"Elixir and Rob are bickering again. Might want to come over so we can break it up."

"They need me? And I already heard them bickering from all the way over here."

"Yes. Rob has burns-"

"Second degree burns. From Zoe, I presume. They look like her work, even from over here."

Jean blinked, trying to not get off kilter. Gideon was a quiet teenager, but uncannily smart. Which sometimes translated over to being a smart aleck, but not often. Gideon rose, walking with unerring surety over to the still bickering pair of boys.

With a few calm words, he separated them. Elixir headed off for some personal business, and Rob docilely let Gideon treat his burns. Jean was silently relieved as she left, wondering if Gideon's gift extended to maybe a slight telepathic ability. He seemed to be able to subtly manipulate the emotions of those around him, like with Elixir and Rob. Then again, that could just be a skill with people. Jean shook her head.

Only time would tell, really.

_Oh no. I can practically sense the anger coming off him… Great. What's got Logan angry now? _

Jean worriedly followed the anger radiating off the Canadian mutant's mind. Maybe it had something to do with last night. Jean wasn't very sure what happened yet, because Chloe and Zoe getting into a fight had distracted her for most of the last night. Jean sighed as she saw him going into the garage.

Or, more widely known as Logan's Garage, because he used the area to store his collection of vintage and modern motorcycles. She entered after him, and Logan grunted in irritable surprise when he saw her. One wall of the shed was completely covered by tools, wrenches, screwdrivers and more complicated tools Jean didn't know the name of, while another wall held a scarred work desk and the other wall without bikes leaning against it held the door out. Logan had a battered knapsack on his back and looked ready for travel.

"Jean, buzz off."

"Logan, are you going to run off again?"

"Why do you care?" Logan was scowling irritably.

"I care because you're my friend Logan. And the rest of us care too. Why are you running off?" Jean asked, feeling a bit frustrated.

"That's classified," Logan grunted, moving onto his favorite bike, a Harley.

Jean's frustration was growing.

"And why is it classified?" Jean moved in front of the bike. Logan scowled irritably.

"Questions, questions, too many questions," Logan grumbled, getting off the bike. Jean smiled. Things were finally going her way.

Or so she thought.

Logan was in front of her, and before she knew what was happening, Logan's lips connected with hers.

Frozen by surprise, Jean couldn't move until Logan got back on the bike with a satisfied smirk on his face. Everything suddenly just snapped back in- as if the kiss had stopped time for a few seconds.

Jean scowled in embarrassment as Logan roared off on his Harley. _Drat. That Logan... He's so IRRITATING at times... He knows full well I'm dating Scott, and yet he pulls stuff like this... _A loud spout of cursing snapped her out of her reverie. She didn't even have to swivel her head to know who was cursing- she recognized both the mental fury and the voice.

Jean sighed, turning around to see her boy friend of many years behind her. Scott angrily kicked the wheel of one of the more expensive bikes. He was scowling wrathfully- the kind of black look he only gave those who acted out or, well, Logan.

_Oh dear. This is gonna be a long day... _

* * *

**I know it's been soooo long since I updated, and I apologize sincerely! :) I hope you like this chapter. I promise I'll get to the meat of the story in this next chapter, but this is a vital bit. Don't understimate it :3 BIIIIG Mistake if you skip this one. Leave a review please!**

**Anyway, how did I do on Jean and Logan? Did I portray Scott's temper tantrum well? What do you think of the dynamics of my version of the Xavier school? Is it good? Please leave a review!**

**Hugs and virtual cookies to everyone who reviews  
**

**-June**


End file.
